Just a little death
by belncaz
Summary: Kuroko's kind seeks out the most miserable of humanity in an attempt to remove their blight from existence. When Kuroko finally gets a chance to go on a mission, he's woefully unprepared to handle it. Akashi Seijuurou might have landed on the list, but he's not a typical target. Alternately: Here's what happens when Akashi discovers Kuroko sneaking in his bedroom. Adult themes.


Disclaimer: I do not own KnB, I'm just borrowing the characters.

Content: there's almost a plot? Sort of? Anyway, I'm still practicing with the adult- themes aspect I hope it's okay. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ well, better luck next time maybe. LOL

Just a little death

* * *

Kuroko Tetsuya was eight hundred years old, despite looking like a man in his early twenties, but even with his age - he'd never been sent on a death mission before. His supervisor, Aida Riko, had insisted he wasn't ready. Kuroko had finally had enough, all of his friends had gone and raved about how exciting it was and how much they enjoyed it. Kuroko wanted to play, too.

Just that morning Aomine-kun had returned from his latest assignment, his stride loose and cocky as he boasted about how easily he'd taken down his target.

"That miserable bastard never stood a chance. I was only gone what, two hours? I think that's a new record!"

Midorima had pushed his spectacles up before murmuring, quietly but crushingly, "You were fast, yes. But you left such a mess, Aomine. Why can't you take a little more care with your work?"

Aomine had laughed that off, preferring to go over the details of his victory with Kise rather than endure another scolding.

Kuroko had been listening to these stories for hundreds of years, his eyes burning with a banked hunger to be like his friends. But he'd never been picked to go, and it had been so long since the last first-timer went, Kuroko was several classes behind at this point. So he'd slipped away, knocking politely on Riko's door and once admitted, he'd made his case.

"Riko-san, I would like to try a mission, please."

Riko sat still and quiet in her chair, a thoughtful look in place. Finally, after several minutes of complete silence she'd asked only, "Why?"

Startled, Kuroko shook his head in confusion. "What do you mean, why? That's what we do, isn't it? You've let everyone else go. I'm the only one from my cohort that hasn't and even those younger than I am have gone now. I feel like you don't trust me."

Riko picked up a mission book that sat to the side of her massive desk. She didn't open it, just stared at Kuroko with speculation in her eyes while idly tracing the spine of the slim volume.

"It is not that I don't trust you, Kuroko-kun. You've just always been...a little different. My hesitation is that you will prove to be too effective."

Kuroko blinked. How could someone be too effective? Wasn't the target's death the end of it? Just as he started to speak, Riko raised her hand slightly in a bid for him to stay silent. Kuroko obeyed.

"Unlike the others, you've never spent much time in the mortal realm. I am afraid your inexperience there may lead to some…complications."

As Riko's words faded, Kuroko's spirits raised a fraction – that was something he could fix, wasn't it?

"I am willing to work on any area in which you think I am lacking, Riko-san. I could study the humans and when you think I am ready; could I have a mission then?"

Riko smiled slightly, that was the Kuroko she knew. "I'm willing to consider it. Take one of the others with you while you're observing – ask questions and pay close attention, Kuroko-kun. The world out there is not like ours. When you think you're ready, come back. I will ask you again why you want a mission. If you have a satisfactory answer, you can have this one," she tapped the book she'd been holding. "It is a special case I have been holding in reserve for the right person. If you can convince me that's you, it's yours."

Kuroko's eyes widened. Riko's special missions were infamous – they were inevitably difficult in some unexpected way. He felt elated that Riko might entrust one to him and resolved to learn as much as he could.

"Thank you for giving me a chance, Riko-san. I will work hard."

Riko lifted one shoulder in acknowledgment. "I know you will. I look forward to your progress report."

Kuroko left in search of one of his friends to accompany him. As he was leaving, he didn't know there was another conversation taking place in Riko's study.

Hyuuga had been in the doorway behind Kuroko when he was asking Riko about a mission but he kept himself hidden until Kuroko left. He raised a single eyebrow at Riko and she knew what was being asked.

Riko's expression didn't give anything away. "Do you have concerns about this that you'd like to share, Hyuuga-kun?"

Hyuuga frowned in response. "You're not really going to let him go, are you?"

There was a brief pause as Riko looked at the black folder that held one of her special missions. "Sometimes, even I am forced to admit there is only one person right for a job. This one has had his name on it from the start, I was simply waiting for him to show serious interest in wanting it."

Hyuuga's expression grew even more dour. "Kuroko's talent is impressive, but he's not cut out for this, you should have put him in another department years ago."

Riko laughed lightly. "We'll see if he still wants to do it after his observation period. I almost hope he turns the job down, but I don't really expect him to. Neither do you, really."

The grunt that escaped Hyuuga might have been acceptance, but it wasn't enthusiastic. "No, I don't think he will."

They switched topics after that, the unspoken agreement to keep tabs on Kuroko firmly understood.

Kuroko, for his part, was trying to enlist someone to go with him.

"Eh? That sounds troublesome, Kuro-chin. I just got back from a mission, I don't want to go again so soon."

"Murasakibara-kun, your last mission was two years ago. Haven't you rested enough yet?" Kuroko's frustration was understandable, but there was no real point in trying to change Murasakibara's mind. He always expected a lengthy recuperative period in between assignments. The only reason Riko put up with him was that Murasakibara was terrifyingly good at the work, when he could be bothered to accept it.

Murasakibara yawned tiredly. "Another year or so should do it. Good luck, Kuro-chin." He was sleeping before Kuroko had the time to turn and leave.

Sighing with real, but fond, exasperation, Kuroko tried the next person on his list.

"Momoi-san, would you accompany me to learn more about the human world?" He was hopeful, Momoi was very kind to him, if somewhat clingy.

She looked distraught at his question. "Oh I am so sorry Tetsu-kun, I am committed to another project right now. But if you need someone in a few weeks, I will be free!" She hugged him in apology and scampered off.

Kuroko understood. Everyone was busy and his timing was poor. He couldn't even ask Kagami-kun as his friend had been sent on an extended mission and wasn't due back for a while. Even so, he wasn't going to give up. He found Kise and Aomine together and asked if either could accompany him.

Aomine didn't want to at first, he was still enjoying recounting the details of his most recent victory. But when Kise agreed, Aomine couldn't let Kise steal the spotlight – he was the best at this after all.

Kuroko was quite pleased his two friends would go with him, they were both very skilled and had high clearance rates for their missions. Both Aomine and Kise also seemed at ease among mortals, so Kuroko felt he stood a good chance of learning what he needed to know from them.

It didn't take long for them to cross the barrier to the mortal realm. Kuroko looked around curiously, it had been a long time since he'd been there. They had the advantage of being able to see what was going on around them without being noticed – unless they so choose.

Kuroko looked at his two companions. "What do you normally do?"

Aomine shrugged. "Find the target, get close, and get the job done. Then I usually play some basketball or something – gets out some of the adrenaline."

Kise's answer varied only a tiny bit. "Aominecchi's speed is notorious; if he weren't so effective, one would think it was a stamina problem. In any case, I like to charm them first; it makes it more fun. So I usually act like it is love at first sight. I like to wine and dine them, really make a show of it, before I complete the mission."

Kuroko took in their answers. He hesitated, "Isn't that a bit cruel, Kise-kun? Shouldn't it be in-and-out, like Aomine-kun?"

Both of them smirked, but Kise answered easily enough, he wasn't offended. "You'll have to find your own style, Kurokocchi. It's not cruel though. It's just what we do."

Aomine shrugged. "You don't have to do this, Tetsu. Riko has a full staff and it's not for everyone."

Kuroko flattened his lips and straightened his shoulders. "No, I want to. I just need to learn more."

Kise laughed delightedly. "Want to watch me, then? I have a mission at hand. Aominecchi can take you along on his next one."

The smaller male nodded. "If it would not be too much trouble, Kise-kun. Please show me."

Aomine was irritated by that, "You shouldn't waste your time with Kise. But let's watch him and then you can see how it _should_ be done next time."

Kuroko smiled indulgently, "Yes, Aomine-kun."

Aomine shot him a suspicious look before turning to Kise. "Well?" It was aggressive, a challenge, and Kise knew it.

Golden eyes lit up with anticipation and long-standing rivalry. "Let's go, then." And with little effort, they were transported by Kise's magic to a location near his target.

He let his protective shielding drop and became visible to human eyes, he was dressed in clothing that seemed casual yet was very clearly well-made. Kuroko wondered if that was always Kise's style or if he changed to match his assignments – he made a note to ask.

Aomine watched with interest as well. He'd never seen Kise in action before, even though they'd been trading stories of their conquests from the beginning. Kise looked relaxed and completely confident of his approach.

They followed, invisible and silent, as Kise arranged to 'accidentally' bump into his assignment. She was a woman who looked like she was in her late 20s – Kise had adjusted his appearance to look a little older. She was dressed modestly but in a way that suited her figure and she seemed friendly as she apologized when the supposed accident occurred. Her clear inquiry as to Kise's well-being was amusing in the circumstances.

Kise charmed her easily and soon enough they were going to a café. Kuroko watched as Kise appeared to be extremely attentive, he was certainly listening and asking questions, looking for all the world as if he had nothing more pressing to do than to be with her. The woman was obviously flattered by his attention and soon she was smiling and giggling, giving every indication of being smitten with the charismatic male across from her.

Kuroko was frowning and turned to ask Aomine, "She seems so normal. Why is she a target?"

Aomine sent a shrug his way. "That's the way humans are. They can look happy and carefree, but never doubt it, Tetsu – Riko only sends us after the most miserable bastards out here. It's what they're hiding underneath that we're after."

It was a rare moment of seriousness for Aomine and Kuroko felt the weight of responsibility press down on him. Aomine was unquestionably good at his job, one of the best really, but he adopted a lazy persona most of the time to hide how much the work meant to him.

Kuroko nodded. They resumed watching. Kuroko was interested in the hesitant way the woman seemed to offer Kise something, he turned to look at Aomine again who answered as if anticipating the question.

"She's giving him her phone number. It's a way humans have of communicating with each other. It means she wants to see him again."

Kuroko murmured something in understanding, seeing how Kise sent the woman a heated, appreciative smile before accepting.

The woman's aura had started to shine a little. She'd had a dark, oppressive cloud surrounding her when Kise first pointed her out but it had already lightened considerably. Kuroko was conflicted about this. It really seemed Kise was unnecessarily causing trouble with getting the woman attached to him first….but at the same time…he recognized the truth of Aomine's words. They weren't after just random humans – but rather those that earned a mission folder were marked by this darkness. It was something they had to remove from the world and then move to the next target. Kise was a trusted agent. Riko would have reprimanded him if this style was not appropriate.

Still, it was clear to both Aomine and Kuroko that Kise used a tiny bit of magic to expedite her feelings for him. It wasn't much, Kise was a very charismatic figure even without it, yet Kise was moving more quickly than he usually did to show Kuroko a general picture of what happened on these missions. But when they followed Kise and the woman to her apartment, and Kise was clearly seducing her, Aomine shot an uncomfortable look Kuroko's way.

"You might not want to watch this part, Tetsu."

Kuroko was tempted, very tempted, to agree. But Riko's words echoed through his brain, he needed to understand. So he shook his head and despite his discomfort, kept watching.

Kise took his time here, there was no doubt of how thoroughly he worked now that he had her alone. Kuroko's usually deadpan expression was strained to the max as he kept averting his eyes momentarily before returning. He hadn't been prepared for how...messy...this could be.

When it was finally, thankfully, over, and Kise left the woman in a still, silent pile on her bed, Kuroko was shaken. He knew, theoretically, what their kind did. But seeing it in person, and the easy, loose-limbed stride Kise sported as he rejoined them, set him on edge.

He couldn't quite look at Kise. However, Kise wasn't above forcing the issue and he tipped a finger under Kuroko's chin, lifting Kuroko's head to meet his gaze.

"Kurokocchi, what are you thinking?" Kise's voice was unusually serious and his face had gone neutral.

Kuroko frowned and stepped back enough to break Kise's hold. "It…it just seems cruel the way you got her so attached first. And then you just left her there…I didn't…I guess I didn't realize…" He trailed off a little uncertainly.

"Mmm…" Kise hummed noncommittally for a moment and when he looked at Kuroko again, his lips quirked in a crooked smile. "You're looking at me like I'm a monster, Kurokocchi. My style isn't for everyone, but it's not as bad as all that."

Aomine spoke up next. "Kise's right, Tetsu. I personally think he just wastes too much time, but it's not wrong to pretty it up a little beforehand. Wait till you go with me, I bet you'll prefer my technique."

Kuroko agreed, but it was even more reserved than usual.

Kise and Aomine exchanged glances and shrugs – it wasn't like Kuroko had to do this. But they were, without a doubt, two of the best at it.

"Ah, should we head back then?" Kise offered this a little awkwardly, aware that Kuroko wasn't feeling particularly comfortable at the moment.

Kuroko shook his head. "I want to observe the humans on my own for a while. But Aomine-kun," he looked up at his other friend, "please come find me before your next mission. I want to see it, just to be sure…"

Aomine nodded, yawning. "Sure, sure. I'll find you. Let's go, Kise." He stopped for a moment and looked back, "Don't get too attached to them, Tetsu. That's not our purpose."

Although he nodded his agreement, Kuroko didn't know what to think as they vanished back to the other realm. He'd known, in an abstract way, what might happen. But that did not seem to have been enough. Keeping his invisibility intact, he began wandering, observing, and learning. He'd been here before – but it had been so long that the world seemed unrecognizable.

Time seemed to fly by. What felt like mere hours had turned into weeks, and then suddenly Aomine was there to get him. Kuroko wasn't sure he was ready, but he followed, numb and overwhelmed.

Kise didn't come with them, so Kuroko was alone as he watched. Aomine moved in, swift and self-assured, and had his target within his grasp at a lightning pace. Like Kise, Aomine was thorough, exacting, and delivered results so satisfactorily that the limp pile that was left – casually discarded across an anonymous hotel's bed – was nearly impossible to reconcile with the sour-faced young man he'd approached.

Like Kise, Aomine left the scene with a swagger that spoke of his confidence and self-satisfied attitude. Kuroko wasn't quite as shocked this time, Aomine's method was brutal in a way, but at least he'd made no pretense about it.

Aomine gave a relaxed, self-indulgent stretch when he returned. "So, what're you going to do?"

Kuroko didn't answer immediately. His eyes swept around in a vaguely evaluating way. "Aomine-kun, do you think what we do helps?"

The taller man paused and raised an eyebrow. "Helps? Well. I guess it does. We don't make it worse at least."

The soft sigh Kuroko gave indicated he may disagree. "What about when we leave? The aftermath..." He trailed off, unable to articulate exactly what bothered him.

"Tetsu...Riko sends us where we're needed. I'm not saying it is always perfect. There can be complications. But on the whole, we do what's necessary."

The silence was unbroken for a long moment. Aomine wasn't in a hurry and he knew Kuroko would speak when he was ready. Meanwhile, he enjoyed the rush of energy through his body that accompanied a job well-done – it was nearly addictive, not that he'd admit that to anyone.

"I think I'm ready to go back now, Aomine-kun." His voice was firm – his resolve returned.

Aomine lifted one shoulder. "Good luck, Tetsu." He knew what that look meant, Kuroko wanted to take one of the jobs.

Kuroko smiled – a soft, benevolent thing – and nodded, "I just have to find my own style I think. But you're right...they need us."

And it was with that thought that Kuroko returned to Riko's office, knocking to request entry. She looked at him and waved him in, asking curiously, "And was your time among the humans productive, Kuroko-kun?"

He stood in front of her desk, looking thoughtful even if he was not quite certain how to say what he wanted. "Riko-san…I didn't realize how painful it was there. I don't know how to carry myself yet, I'm not like Kise-kun or Aomine-kun, but I want to do my part to alleviate some of the unhappiness. Please give me a chance."

She didn't respond immediately, instead she weighed his words carefully. "Kuroko-kun, the pain you relieve with these missions isn't a cure-all. Sometimes it will linger, sometimes it will return even stronger because of your interference. Wanting to remove that hurt is a fine motivation, but we don't always manage that even when the initial mission is successful. You have to promise not to stick around once you're done – waiting to see what happens after you leave only leads to unhappiness."

He nodded. "I will do my best."

Riko smiled at him, "I know you will." She reached and picked up a waiting folder – the one she'd promised him before – and slid it across her desk to him. "When you open it, you'll get a transfer of information about your target. If you're successful, you will be removing a great deal of pain. Do your best and I am sure it will turn out well."

Kuroko felt like he was crossing a line he couldn't return from, but he accepted the folder anyway. His weeks of watching the humans has taught him that they were mostly good, yet there was an underlying sense of darkness in some of them that needed to be removed in order for the natural order to flourish.

As he opened it, there was a mild tingling sensation as the information was transmitted to him in a soft wave of energy. He closed his eyes as the images and details flowed through his brain, shutting the folder and opening his eyes after a moment.

He looked at her, "Akashi Seijuurou. My target is Akashi Seijuurou."

Riko fiddled with the blotter on her desk, not quite looking him in the eyes. "He is a difficult target, Kuroko-kun. You should not feel badly if you do not succeed."

Kuroko stiffened. "I will not fail. You can count on me." He ducked his head in a small bow and left, intent on proving he could be trusted.

Naturally, Hyuuga saw him passing in the hall and guessed what he was up to. He went to see Riko, who did not look surprised to see him.

"You gave Kuroko a mission, then." His tone was flat.

"Yes. He's going after Akashi-kun." Riko's voice was soft, it might even be labeled fragile.

Hyuuga frowned and rubbed his hand across his forehead. "This feels like you're setting him up to fail. You've had a folder on Akashi for over a decade, yet you're going to send Kuroko there as his first mission?"

Riko shrugged a little. "Let's hope for beginner's luck – for both their sakes."

There wasn't anything else to say. Kuroko had taken the mission, it was his until he either succeeded, failed, or voluntarily withdrew. In the case of the latter two, the folder would return to Riko's shelf waiting for reassignment. If he succeeded though...well, Riko sincerely hoped he could, and banish that particular folder from their records for good.

Kuroko, for his part, was stalling. He told himself it was to gather more information, but he honestly knew more about Akashi at this point than he could with a lifetime of watching. Akashi was a powerful corporate figure, but allowed few close to him. This would be Kuroko's initial challenge, getting close enough to carry out his job. While he could theoretically materialize anywhere he wanted to, Kuroko wasn't so foolish as to imagine Akashi wouldn't offer at least some resistance. Kuroko's kind had magic, but they were not omnipotent. As a beginner, Kuroko was going into this without really knowing how to handle a volatile human. Neither Aomine or Kise had dealt with much opposition during their missions.

He still hadn't quite decided how he would do it. He didn't like Kise's extended act, but thought Aomine's approach was a little too abrupt. He sat with his arms folded over the top of his knees as he stared contemplatively at the imposing building that housed Akashi's corporation, and at the very top of the building – his living quarters. He didn't have to look to sense Momoi's presence as she appeared next to him, but he did anyway.

"Hello Momoi-san, what brings you here?"

She sat next to him, putting one arm around him in a quick hug. "I heard you took your first mission, I thought I'd come check on you."

He smiled but it was a self-deprecating thing. "I don't have much to share just yet, Momoi-san."

She giggled briefly. "Of course not, Tetsu-kun." She gazed at the building for a moment as well. "Tetsu-kun…do you know how I do these jobs?"

Kuroko turned his head to look at her, peering over the fold of his arms. "No, Momoi-san. Do you have any advice you would be willing to share?"

Momoi took a deep breath, letting it out in a gentle exhale. "You can't get attached, it will make it too hard to walk away at the end. And of course, you can't stick around, you know that. So don't think of him as Akashi Seijuurou - a person with history, talents, and flaws that all combined to land him on Riko-san's list. Instead, imagine he's someone ill, but the illness affects others, and you're delivering mercy with this act. Focus on the process, not the target himself."

He considered her words for a moment. "Do you approach them like Kise-kun does, then? Or more like Aomine-kun?"

She laughed and it was a genuinely amused sound. "I suppose I am more like Ki-chan. I take my time and get to know them a little. It helps me to understand why I am there; I feel more reassured with my actions that way. However, Dai-chan's approach is not without merit, he has never been troubled by the outcome of his method anyway."

She reached over and tapped his arm lightly to ensure he was paying attention. "Tetsu-kun, it's really not as dire as you're imagining. Sometimes while it happens and they realize what's going on, you can actually see their relief toward the end. Not always, but sometimes. Otherwise, just remember you don't have to do anything you don't want to. This has always been a volunteer squad and there's no shame in deciding it isn't for you."

Kuroko's slow headshake of denial wasn't entirely unexpected. "I have to at least try. Riko-san entrusted a special mission to me, I need to know if I am worthy of it."

A quiet, "You are. You always have been," was all she said. Yet it brought a warmth to his chest that he didn't know how to return.

"Thank you, Momoi-san. I appreciate your faith in me." It wasn't quite sufficient but they knew each other well enough to understand.

"So, what're you thinking your approach will be, Tetsu-kun?" She was legitimately curious. He didn't have the charismatic glamour that Kise used, and he wasn't as overwhelmingly aggressive as Aomine.

He picked at an in invisible piece of lint on his pants. "I think I'll go in when he's asleep. I don't want to lose my nerve, not on the first try."

Momoi tilted her head as she thought about it. "That's not a bad plan. If he wakes up, it'll seem like a dream. And since he'll be less aware, if you decide you can't finish right then, you'll be able to back out without getting caught."

Kuroko nodded. "That's my hope."

She left shortly after that, allowing Kuroko to gather his thoughts in preparation for that evening.

Once night fell and Kuroko sensed the rhythms of the city slow – not to silence, but to a muted thrum – he transported himself to the penthouse that Akashi occupied. Akashi would be there shortly and Kuroko wanted to look around first. He couldn't have said what he was searching for, if there was anything in particular, but he moved through the suite and looked at the elegant wall hangings and modern electronics with curiosity. There were few personal touches. Everything was regimentally in order and the space felt cold despite the controlled temperature.

He heard a faint _snick_ sound of a key turning and a soft beep of an alarm system being disabled. His memory called up the image of an electronic lock and he knew Akashi had returned home. Kuroko waited, watching for his target to appear. It took only a few moments before he strode into view. Kuroko could sense his presence nearly from the moment he stepped foot into the main room – he was a very formidable individual. Kuroko felt a moment's worry – was he up to this? But then he recalled Momoi-san's support and how Aomine-kun and Kise-kun had let him observe their missions. He couldn't back out before he even tried.

Kuroko watched, the anticipation warring with nerves, as Akashi settled in. His target paused and looked around, as if sensing he was being observed. Kuroko was confident Akashi couldn't see him but it still made him uneasy that perhaps he was sending out too much nervous energy.

Akashi's lips twisted in a small smile at a joke known only to himself. He gave a barely noticeable shrug before moving to the kitchen. Kuroko watched with interest as the man went about making a meal. He'd seen his share of this as he'd observed humans over the past few weeks – their diverse appetites astounded him – but he hadn't expected Akashi to cook. The dossier that had been transmitted to him indicated Akashi would most likely have a chef at his disposal.

Akashi moved efficiently and with an inherent grace that Kuroko noted without trouble. He did not consult a recipe, instead he reached for ingredients with the confidence that indicated self-sufficiency. Soon he had a serving of rice, pan-fried shrimp, and sautéed vegetables sitting on the table with a cup of steaming tea to accompany it. He ate precisely – there was nothing hurried about his actions but he didn't seem to take particular pleasure in the meal either.

Kuroko watched as Akashi washed up from the meal and took care of a few evening chores. Soon enough Akashi turned in for the night, slipping beneath a blanket that covered a generously proportioned bed. Kuroko didn't know why he was disappointed, but he was. It just seemed to be such a mundane episode for someone that had warranted one of Riko's special missions.

He waited until he was sure Akashi was asleep – the deep, even breathing suggesting a clear conscience. Kuroko approached the bed and looked at his target. Akashi's face was peaceful in repose. He didn't seem harmless exactly, far from it. But with the intensity of his eyes hidden, Akashi didn't appear quite as fearsome either.

Recalling what he'd seen Kise and Aomine do, Kuroko took a deep breath and dropped his invisibility. It was a tradeoff with their kind, they couldn't actually interact in a physical way if they were hidden. Once they were fully manifest though, it was a simple enough thing – in theory, anyway. Kuroko reached out a hand, still not entirely certain what he was going to do, when he saw Akashi's lips move into another smile, this one far more predatory. And then his eyes opened and he was staring straight at Kuroko.

Kuroko had barely enough time to panic before the blanket was thrown back, his wrist was seized, and he was pulled down onto the bed with Akashi flipping them over to pin him down to the mattress.

"Who are you? Who sent you? What do you want?" Akashi's voice was cold but his eyes were hot with an anticipation Kuroko didn't quite understand.

Kuroko didn't answer, he was too surprised. Had Akashi really known he was there? Or did his reflexes simply alert him when Kuroko's hand had moved?

"I suggest you answer me. I am not above extracting the answers from you in whatever way is necessary." It was said completely matter-of-factly and that utter lack of theatre told Kuroko that Akashi was not only serious, but he would not feel the slightest qualm about it.

Not knowing what else to do, Kuroko tried to turn himself invisible again, but for some inexplicable reason, the magic that was usually familiar to him refused to return.

Akashi stared down at him and a slight snarl appeared. "A magic user? I'll add a question then – _what_ are you? And don't bother trying to summon magic again, my own spells are immune to attack. You have no power here now."

Kuroko's eyes could not have gotten any wider. Humans rarely knew about magic, real magic that is. Aomine and Kise had both told him they'd never run into a human that suspected they themselves were anything other than human. But Akashi not only understood Kuroko wasn't human, he appeared to be something other-than-human himself.

"I'm just a minor fertility spirit – we find those who lack the ability to connect with others and reset them, with… well, a small death. But just a small one. So, ah, I don't suppose you'd let me get on with it?" Kuroko was aware his explanation was probably lacking, but he was so flustered by the unexpected turn of events it was all he could manage.

Akashi stared hard at him. "You work for Riko-san." There was no doubt in the statement, it was not a question.

Kuroko wheezed in surprise. "Ah…yes. Yes, I do. How do you know about Riko-san?"

The expression on Akashi's face was remote and cold. "I trained her. A lifetime ago." His eyes surveyed Kuroko's form, still pinned beneath him. "Who are you? I don't remember you from my time there."

"Ah, Kuroko Tetsuya. I am…ah…sorry for the intrusion. You're like me, then? This must be a mistake. I am so sorry for the mix-up." Kuroko was at a loss. Why hadn't Riko mentioned this to him?

Akashi smiled, it wasn't kind. "It is so nice to meet you, Kuroko-kun. You must be good for Riko to have sent you after me. But unfortunately for you, I'm not taking what you have to offer. Nor am I quite like you, either." He switched his position slightly, drawing his knee up to press lightly against Kuroko's groin in warning. "You may take your boss a message, she better remove my name from that infernal list of hers or I won't be so kind to the next one of you she sends."

Kuroko stayed very still – he was not exempt from feeling pain in his current state. "Akashi-kun, if you know what I am, why won't you let me do it? You should know that it will only help."

The laugh that escaped Akashi was incredulous. "You can't help me, Kuroko-kun. How long have you been at this? Surely you know the limits of your powers."

He didn't answer immediately but couldn't stop the slight blush that rose in his cheeks.

Akashi leaned down and whispered, teasing evident in his tone, "Am I your first, Kuroko-kun? Really? Could Riko-san truly have been so insane as to send a neophyte to me?" He gentled his hold a little, not releasing Kuroko, but the slight easing of his grip allowed Kuroko to breathe a little more steadily. "Have you ever even had the pleasure you're supposed to give others? I suspect you haven't…to think it helps anyone."

Kuroko turned his head as best he could and muttered, embarrassment clear in his voice, "You've made your point, Akashi-kun. I am clearly not meant to complete this mission. Please let me go now."

Akashi's gaze turned thoughtful. "You don't know what you really do, do you?"

Kuroko closed his eyes against the ongoing embarrassment of being reminded how terribly he had botched his mission. "I am sorry I have disturbed your evening. I will tell Riko-san I failed and you will not see me again."

"Be quiet." Akashi murmured his command as if it was an endearment, something Kuroko didn't understand at all.

He was further startled when his clothing vanished without warning and Akashi invoked a spell to keep him spread across the mattress but unable to move.

When Akashi spoke, it was even in volume, yet somehow chiding at the same time. "You do indeed reset people with your work. The lonely…those broken from grief who think they can't connect again….even those who yearn for it but can't quite surrender themselves. Your kind has been going to them for centuries and getting them to yield their fears by breaking them with pleasure. Riko's sent you to me to fix me. I don't need fixing, Kuroko-kun. I know exactly who I am and I have no reason to change. But I think I'll do one better... I'll fix you, instead." It was all the warning Kuroko got before Akashi began his assault.

Akashi's lips traced fire across his skin, starting delicately at Kuroko's mouth and moving down to his throat. Kuroko was unprepared for how quickly his stomach tightened and he let out a weak sound that might have been protest, but also wasn't.

"Akashi-kun, what are you doing? This isn't, ah, this isn't proper procedure." Kuroko didn't understand what was happening, neither Aomine nor Kise had fallen into such a trap – what was going on?

"I assure you, this is quite a proper procedure. You'll just have to trust me on that. Don't worry, I will take excellent care of you." It was murmured lazily into his skin, the words seeming to vibrate directly into him and made Kuroko's toes curl in response.

Akashi's fingers moved lightly, teasingly over his skin, stopping at random intervals to rake his nails in soft, abstract patterns. Kuroko didn't have the experience – he'd only watched this act from afar – to understand just how quickly his excitement was building, but it was hardly his fault. Akashi wasn't letting him get used to any single sensation, as he pressed kisses to Kuroko's skin and then alternated with small, sharp bites.

It wasn't until Kuroko felt Akashi's hand move lower, and apply firm, demanding strokes against his rapidly growing arousal that he started to realize Akashi wasn't participating as someone invested in the act. He was going to push Kuroko into pleasure but he wasn't letting Kuroko reciprocate. Kuroko tried to object, but Akashi's touch moved lower still, and he was massaging the soft skin that was tight with need with such exquisite gentleness it brought tears to Kuroko's eyes.

"Akashi-kun...please..." Kuroko didn't know how to finish this sentence, he just knew he wanted something to change.

Akashi smiled, not relenting with his touch. "You can't rush me, Kuroko-kun. I should warn you, though, I most certainly am going to rush _you_."

Kuroko didn't understand that, at least not until Akashi moved again, and suddenly there was a warm, wet sensation surrounding his sensitive flesh. The gasp that escaped him was embarrassingly loud, but Kuroko didn't have long to worry about that as Akashi licked and tasted him as if he had all the time in the world. If he'd had greater freedom of movement, Kuroko didn't doubt he would be trying to scramble away, it was a feeling he'd had no idea existed and it quickly overwhelmed him.

But Akashi was patient, amused even, and worked diligently at his self-appointed task. Soon, Kuroko felt an unbearably tight pressure building in the pit of his stomach and spreading through his body. It was almost painful – but not quite, and he was left nearly shaking in its wake. Akashi paused for a moment, releasing Kuroko's flesh briefly to murmur, "It's all right. I'm not giving you a choice anyway, so don't fight it."

Kuroko was mortified. Why was Akashi doing this? His brain was trying to tell him something but he couldn't concentrate when his body felt so enflamed. He had little choice but to let the feelings Akashi was provoking wash over him, and soon his hips were nearly begging him to move, to chase the sensation more fully. He couldn't though. Akashi's magic was allowing him only the barest wiggle room and the helplessness he experienced was secretly fueling his desire even further.

Soon enough, his body told him in no uncertain terms that he was nearly done. Akashi seemed to sense this and he took Kuroko deep within his mouth, moving up and down while he made wordless noises to vibrate against Kuroko's skin. Kuroko's release was violent – the first he'd ever had – and he felt his brain go blank and his body soared through a wave of pleasure before crashing into a numbness he couldn't escape. He'd had no idea, the classes he'd completed had never mentioned what they could feel during a mission, and he had no choice but to surrender to it.

Akashi swallowed the evidence of Kuroko's climax, licking his lips daintily before he rescinded his magic, aware Kuroko couldn't move even if he wanted to. Lifting his head slightly, Akashi watched Kuroko, seeing the sheen of sweat that covered his body and the small spasms that still shook him. With a slightly evil smile, Akashi flicked his tongue over Kuroko's spent flesh, searching for any errant remainders of Kuroko's release. It was too soon and Kuroko whimpered – the sensation an agonizingly pleasurable one.

"Akashi-kun…why…" Kuroko couldn't look at him, he was so stunned by both the other's actions and the lingering effects of his release, he could just barely gasp out his question.

Akashi trailed his hand across Kuroko's stomach and pressed a kiss to his thigh before raising himself up and bracing himself over Kuroko. His answer, when it came, was not what Kuroko expected. "I'll tell you when we're done."

Kuroko's head jerked to find Akashi's gaze and before he even managed to ask, Akashi answered. "It's been a long time since I had someone so eager that they would sneak into my bed, I'd be remiss not to take advantage of such a gift." Akashi didn't wait for Kuroko to answer. Instead he bent down and kissed Kuroko, demanding entry and when Kuroko's lips parted in unconscious obedience, Akashi was quick to begin exploring the space and inviting Kuroko's participation with the playful flicks of his tongue.

Although he was hesitant at first, Kuroko could feel himself respond to Akashi's attentions. Most of his brain tried again to protest, but another part argued that wasn't this why he was there? Did it really matter that Akashi knew and had instigated the encounter? Couldn't he still accomplish the mission this way? Kuroko didn't intend to, but he lifted his arms to twine around Akashi's neck, trying to draw him closer, deeper. He caught a faint salty taste in Akashi's mouth and his embarrassment rose again when he realized what the source of that flavor was. He tried to suppress it and instead focused on trying to revive the magic he was supposed to use.

Akashi broke the kiss after a moment, his breath coming a little harder and his eyes had taken on a dangerous glint – the yellow and gold gleaming with an infernal heat. "You're being awfully daring to try to disobey me, Kuroko-kun. I said no magic. You can't attempt to summon it without me knowing, not here of all places. Don't try again." The warning was clear and it sent a small thread of fear through Kuroko.

Drawing back enough to give himself room, Akashi pulled Kuroko's legs apart. Kuroko, naturally feeling much too vulnerable for that, immediately tried to close them and block Akashi's view.

Akashi laughed, a low, throaty sound that made Kuroko's skin tighten, before he leaned down to whisper pleasantly, conversationally even, "I want to fuck you, Kuroko-kun. It's why you're here, isn't it? To try to realign my aura with pleasure? Alright, we can try that, but let me assure you, there was never a question of who would be in charge here. I am sure Riko-san will tell you that when you return. So you have a choice – I can let you go right now, or, you can stay."

Those words that should be perfectly innocuous – _or you can stay_ – took on a purely sinful invitation as they left Akashi's mouth. Kuroko felt an immediate, visceral reaction to them, the implication was absolutely clear. Kuroko could stay, but it wasn't going to work out like the missions he had seen Kise and Aomine undertake. Akashi's words weren't hiding anything; Kuroko could tell Akashi had no intention of allowing him to try the work he had been sent there to do.

Kuroko was breathing hard, he was wavering between a situation he didn't understand and a mission he still hoped to complete, with a side of fascination for Akashi-kun thrown in for good measure. He couldn't use his magic at the moment, Akashi's wards were too strong, but perhaps…perhaps he might find a fracture in them, no matter how small, if he stayed. Maybe…just maybe, Akashi would let him return, and Kuroko could try again once he was better prepared.

Although it nearly killed him to do it – honestly how did his friends manage to do this regularly? – Kuroko relaxed the tension in his legs and allowed them to fall apart. Akashi smiled again, this time it was a gesture of appreciation as he easily understood it was Kuroko's acceptance of his offer.

"That wasn't so bad, now was it?" Although it was said with a slight edge of humor, Akashi managed to infuse it with a compliment as well, a reward and acknowledgment of Kuroko's bravery.

Kuroko could feel his face heat with another blush but he was resolved to see this through. He was terribly flustered though. Akashi was still fully covered with his sleeping robe, a traditionally fitted garment that allowed only a teasing glimpse of his skin. And Kuroko was quite undeniably naked. Adding to that, Akashi's expression left little doubt he was enjoying the view.

In a desperate move to change the focus, Kuroko reached up to thread his fingers through the unexpectedly soft spikes of Akashi's hair and tried to bring his head down to meet him for a kiss. Akashi allowed it, briefly, before he placed a hand on Kuroko's chest and pushed him back flat to the mattress.

"I told you before, I won't let you rush me." He trailed his index finger down Kuroko's throat to the top of his chest and made delicate circles around the waiting flesh he found there. When Akashi spoke again, it was nearly dispassionate, "You really are stunning, I don't know what Riko was thinking to send you here. I just might be tempted to keep you for myself."

Before Kuroko had a chance to fully process this rather alarming declaration, Akashi had grabbed one of the pillows that had been displaced and slipped it under Kuroko's hips for better elevation. With a quiet spell, he summoned a small jar of a very necessary item. Kuroko wanted the mattress to swallow him when he saw what Akashi held.

Seeing his discomfort, Akashi chuckled, a dark, anticipatory sound. He spoke and his voice was husky and deliberate, "Do you know why I bother with this? Rather than just use magic to prepare you?"

Kuroko managed to reply, but it was a quiet, uncertain thing, "No, Akashi-kun. I don't."

Akashi didn't answer immediately, instead he unscrewed the cap with an intentional motion, drawing Kuroko's attention to it as he extracted a generous amount. "Tilt your hips up, Kuroko-kun." Waiting until his instruction was followed, Akashi began pressing his fingers into Kuroko – the way eased by the lubricant.

Still, Kuroko couldn't stop the arch of surprise at the feeling or the way his hands scrambled over the sheets searching for something on which to gain purchase. Even though he knew, abstractly, that this was a necessary process, Kuroko hadn't been prepared and everything in him seized in response.

Seeing the reaction he'd wanted, Akashi picked up the conversation as if this was a perfectly natural way to resume it. His quiet, "That's why" seemed to radiate a satisfaction Kuroko couldn't fathom. Akashi didn't try to continue right away, instead he allowed a moment for Kuroko's body to accustom itself and relax.

Once he felt Kuroko's muscles ease slightly, it was all the signal Akashi needed to resume his task. Watching Kuroko struggle with his embarrassment and try to reconcile the unfamiliar sensations was getting to Akashi, if he were being honest. Instead of giving in to the desire to skip to the next step, Akashi exercised patience and carefully ensured he would not hurt Kuroko. Akashi may have thought Kuroko impossibly naive, indeed he was sure of that, but in this...Akashi would wait for him to catch up.

Soon enough, when Kuroko's hips were starting to move with his movements, Akashi knew he could proceed. He pulled his robe to the side, freeing his own aroused flesh before he resettled himself between Kuroko's legs, drawing them up around his waist and reached to guide himself into Kuroko. He moved in a slow, deliberate way, allowing Kuroko's body time to adjust to the sensation of being filled. Akashi could tell from the unsteady breathing that Kuroko was doing he didn't immediately love the way it felt as Akashi pressed forward. Akashi didn't take that personally; he was confident he would get Kuroko blissed out in the end.

Even so, when Kuroko's strained, "Akashi-kun…are you…are you entirely sure this part could not be hurried?" registered, Akashi was tempted to laugh but the impulse immediately faded when he saw the expression on Kuroko's face.

He answered softly, not quite apologetically, but still with an awareness of Kuroko's feelings. "No, Kuroko-kun. I am afraid that this, of all parts, can't be rushed. Try to bear it a little longer, hmm?"

Kuroko's brief nod was accompanied by a soft, "Yes, Akashi-kun," and he very visibly trembled with the effort to get his body to listen to him. Kuroko didn't feel like himself at all – he felt overwhelmed, as if Akashi's will had replaced his own, the slow, inexorable pressure giving evidence of his own surrender.

Akashi wasn't sure why, but he was suddenly overcome with affection for the man underneath him. There was something so unbearably earnest about Kuroko, as if Kuroko's entire being was focused on trying not to disappoint Akashi. It tested his patience, but Akashi again waited for Kuroko to relax around him before continuing. His rhythm was steady as he let Kuroko fall into it. Akashi was watching his face carefully and soon he saw the heat roll over Kuroko.

It was only then that Akashi began adjusting his hips, aiming to find the small gland within Kuroko that would wrench far more than mere acceptance from him. When Kuroko's eyes flew open and he let out a near-strangled moan, Akashi knew he'd found it. From there, it was easy, and Akashi kept his strokes deep and sure.

Kuroko wasn't nearly as composed and the force of Akashi's body moving against and in him was driving him crazy. His senses didn't feel equipped to handle this and it was all he could do to keep himself conscious. All he knew to do, compelled by instincts he hadn't known were there, was to wrap his legs around Akashi's body more firmly – seemingly the only thing he could control right then. The touch of the fabric from Akashi's robe was a sensual abrasion against his bare skin, and the warmth that seeped from Akashi's body through the cloth seemed to be the only thing that was real to him in that moment. His lungs were trying desperately to keep up with the demand for oxygen and with it he inhaled the scent of Akashi's skin, something spiced with a rich, woodsy aroma that had been recently drenched in rain – Kuroko didn't know if he'd ever smelled anything like it before, it was something that seemed specifically attuned to Akashi.

Akashi's hands were gripping Kuroko's hips tightly – too tightly probably – and keeping him steady, held right where he wished. He was watching as Kuroko's own flesh reacted to Akashi's movements, surging upward again as the pleasure replaced the discomfort. It brought out a triumphant gleam in Akashi's eyes, and he didn't slow down, not now. But he knew Kuroko would need more to finish and so he spoke, with a hint of growl that he would never admit to later.

"Touch yourself for me."

Kuroko's head was shaking in denial before he really even processed the command. He didn't have to focus on the words themselves to know whatever Akashi wanted would be beyond his ability to deal with at the moment.

Akashi stopped, abruptly and without warning, leading Kuroko to offer an automatic gasp of protest. But Akashi did not tolerate any disobedience, not from anyone, and so he reached to pull Kuroko's hand down his body, leaving Kuroko's fingers to rest at the part of him that needed it the most.

When Akashi spoke again, it was nearly polite, if it hadn't been so wicked, "I've got all the time in the world, Kuroko-kun. I want you to do this. Try. At least try, or we'll stop here."

Kuroko's eyes snapped closed in mortified arousal, he wanted to disappear altogether and at the same time...he didn't. Why did Akashi have to say these things? And from the feeling of Akashi inside him...surely he wouldn't stop now, would he? But even as that thought crossed his brain, Kuroko knew he would. Akashi's will was too strong. Kuroko moved his hand tentatively, this was never something that had occurred to him to do before. Akashi had said he had to try...what could he get away with?

Akashi waited, he wasn't joking about stopping, no matter how good he felt right then. Kuroko would bend to his will or Akashi would break off the encounter altogether – he would accept nothing else. When he saw Kuroko give one hesitant stroke, Akashi smiled with satisfaction. It was immediately obvious that Kuroko didn't have a clear understanding of what he should do, but the effort was what Akashi had been after. So he paused for a moment, reaching down and under Kuroko to lift him up, tucking Kuroko's head into the crook of his neck and resettling his legs more comfortably. Akashi had to close his own eyes for a moment, the shift had created a deeper pressure for him and he savored it briefly before he continued with his plan.

Once he had Kuroko supported, and allowed him to hide his embarrassment, Akashi murmured against the top of Kuroko's head, "Like this." He joined one hand over Kuroko's, guiding his movements to explore his own arousal.

Kuroko used his free hand to grip Akashi's shoulder and he kept his eyes closed even though he knew Akashi couldn't see him from this angle. Having Akashi move his hand like this, as if Kuroko's body was merely an extension of his own, twisted something inside of him and Kuroko felt perilously close to that precipice from before.

As Akashi showed him, there were places that evoked stronger reactions than others and they learned them together. When Akashi had him trace the underside near the tip, Kuroko gave a sharp exhalation and bore down at the unexpected intensity – driving Akashi more fully inside of him. Kuroko tried to move away from that spot but Akashi hadn't missed his response, how could he, and kept Kuroko's fingers there.

"Ah, there, I think. Just like that, Kuroko-kun." His words were full of a dark humor, and at the same time, a demanding expectation.

Kuroko was shaking, agitated and aroused, as he muttered, "Akashi-kun, please, I can't..." against Akashi's throat.

Akashi continued to move their hands anyway. "Of course you can. Just like this...you can do this for me, can't you?"

He didn't want to, not because it didn't feel good – it did – but Kuroko was too on edge, and he just knew it was going to be too much. But he didn't want to stop, and so with a quiet sob, he started moving his fingers of his own volition, and sure enough, his body reacted to both the direct stimuli and the knowledge that he had given in.

Akashi knew Kuroko was close and so he let go of Kuroko's hand to return his hold to Kuroko's hips. He started moving them again, a controlled rise and fall, the pace slower than before but the angle so much deeper and fulfilling for both of them. He could feel Kuroko's hand working his own arousal still higher and the fierce satisfaction that ran through him encouraged a faster pace. It wasn't until he felt Kuroko tense that Akashi moved to kiss him, telling Kuroko without words he was right there with him.

And when Kuroko spilled over, making a mess on his stomach that would probably cause him to blush later, Akashi was swallowing the sounds of his release and chasing the final few movements he needed to complete his own rise. It was here that Akashi unleashed a special talent of his, and he fed Kuroko his own pleasure in a loop that kept them caught up in a nearly unbearable cycle of sensory overload until Kuroko was scratching at him and begging, needing something else, something more, to handle it.

Akashi didn't stop until Kuroko collapsed, limp and helpless against him, his body still trying to process the lingering waves of his orgasm amplified with Akashi's. It took a few moments for their bodies to calm down, and Akashi was murmuring how lovely Kuroko was, how well he'd done, how pleased Akashi was with him – all nonsensically really, but Kuroko caught the gist anyway.

Kuroko understood then, why Kise and Aomine had left their targets sprawled helplessly still and silent in their wake. It was an exhaustive process; he didn't think he would ever have enough energy to move again. He could only assume his friends had built up stamina over the centuries, because he honestly saw no way on earth he would be able to do this and leave immediately, as they had done.

With a skill Kuroko would never quite be able to replicate, Akashi rolled them down on the mattress, staying pressed against Kuroko with a possessive insistence that somehow seemed natural. Kuroko realized with an embarrassed flush that Akashi was still inside him, and even though Akashi had climaxed, Kuroko could still feel him. It was unimaginably intimate and Kuroko felt an inexplicable wave of comfort wash over him.

Their breathing was harsh in the otherwise quiet room, both of them coming down from the exhilaration and back to themselves in a slow, unhurried way. Kuroko was still nestled against Akashi's throat, with the other's arms wrapped around him and Akashi's hand stroking lightly over his back.

When he had enough breath, Kuroko tried to ask again, "Akashi-kun...why did you want this? Or rather, why wouldn't you let me use my magic for it?"

Akashi stilled his hand for a moment, before he remembered his promise to tell Kuroko once they were done. He answered this time. "Your magic isn't meant for someone like me, Kuroko-kun. For one, I'm not human. But even more importantly, I'm not broken. I simply forged a path of my own choosing." He turned to prop himself up on one elbow. "I told you I would fix you instead. How do you feel?"

Kuroko's mind immediately went to a physical inventory and while there was some soreness, it was mostly a pleasant ache and a sleepy, sated feeling that came to mind.

Akashi chuckled as if he knew the train of Kuroko's thoughts. "No, although I'm pleased you're happy with my performance. Try again."

Although he blushed at Akashi's words, Kuroko obeyed and tried again, closing his eyes and taking inventory of his senses and his energy. He was surprised when he realized his magical core was much stronger and more vibrant now. He opened his eyes and looked at Akashi with confusion.

"That's what your kind does, Kuroko-kun. Your magic is intensified with the work you do – so the stronger, and better, you make others feel during a job, the stronger you'll become in return. Even I can't block that part of your magic – it happens automatically." He reached down and ran his fingers through Kuroko's hair for a moment. "When dealing with another magic user, like me, the stakes are a bit different."

"What does that mean, Akashi-kun?" Kuroko was curious, but he was also fighting sleep. Akashi's fingers in his hair and the exhaustion induced from their recent activities was making his body feel heavy with the need to rest.

Akashi didn't reply for a long moment, instead he was tracing his fingers along Kuroko's scalp in an idle, distracted way. When he did speak again it was to say only, "Go to sleep, Kuroko-kun. It's not something to worry about for now."

He wanted to protest, but he was too sleepy and too much had happened to stave it off any longer. Kuroko was asleep before he realized it, with Akashi next to him – thinking, remembering, and plotting.

A short time later, Kuroko woke up feeling hot and needy – his brain needed a moment to catch up before he realized that Akashi had hardened again and his hand was busy between Kuroko's thighs, coaxing reactions from him even in his sleep apparently.

"Akashi-kun! What are you doing?" Kuroko was disoriented and his protest was meager at best but he was still surprised.

Akashi didn't let up, just leaned down to lightly kiss and bite the skin of his throat. "Hmm? Did you sleep well, Kuroko-kun? As for what I'm doing, I should think that would be perfectly obvious."

Kuroko felt a wave of hysteria rise within him – was Akashi insane, then? Was that the problem?

Akashi smiled against his skin. "The problem with going after another magic user, Kuroko-kun, to pick up from earlier…is that my magic is already strong and hasn't been depleted lately. The energy exchange fuels me just like it would a human. However, it needs somewhere to go other than my magic reservoir...so it channels into another type of energy."

Kuroko was squirming, Akashi had started moving his hips in an almost lazy rhythm, but the pace of his hand was anything but relaxed and the discrepancy was making it very difficult to concentrate. He managed only, "You're saying it increases your sex drive, Akashi-kun?"

Delighted with his answer, Akashi gave an approving hum. "Something like that, I'm afraid. And since this is your fault, Kuroko-kun, I really must insist you stay for a while – at least until it passes." He said this calmly, as if it were the most normal thing in the world.

Kuroko didn't get a chance to protest, Akashi was moving them and then he was kneeling on the bed with Akashi behind him. Akashi didn't stay slow now, his pace hungry and demanding that Kuroko keep up with him. At first Kuroko didn't think it was possible, he wasn't expecting it and didn't know how to adjust. But then he stopped thinking, and just like that, he was willingly caught up in Akashi's whirlwind.

Hours passed and Kuroko lost track of how many times Akashi sent him over the edge. His voice had gone hoarse from begging, pleading, even crying and he was a mess. There wasn't a part of him that Akashi had left unexplored and Kuroko didn't even feel like he belonged to himself anymore.

Akashi was murmuring reassurances to him, praises that he was doing so well, just a little more…but Kuroko couldn't. He had nothing left and finally retreated into the one escape he had – unconsciousness. Akashi's lips twisted in self-deprecation. Perhaps he'd asked a bit much of someone that been sent on their very first mission. But Kuroko was stronger than he knew, and Akashi hadn't been able to resist. Besides, as he told himself optimistically, Kuroko would get stronger the more they did this.

It took tremendous effort, but Akashi managed to settle himself enough to simply rest with Kuroko in his arms. While Kuroko was sleeping, Akashi used his magic to dictate a note that he sent winging away to Riko. It was short and to the point: "I'm keeping him. Don't interfere again." Even unsigned, Riko had no doubt who it was from.

Riko didn't know what to make of the message. She knew Kuroko wasn't hurt, there had been no distress call sounded. She was reluctant to entirely back off, yet Riko knew that Akashi would not tolerate her presence so close on the heels of his instructions to stay away. Even so…if it was as she suspected…Kuroko may have succeeded more than he knew. Akashi was always possessive, it was true, but on such short notice could only mean he'd fallen for Kuroko. Riko had hoped he might, but she decided to wait a while to see what further developments occurred.

Akashi, for his part, didn't care what Riko wanted to call it. He had better things to dwell on, like introducing Kuroko to shower sex. Given the workout they'd endured, Akashi had no doubt the would-be intruder would be agreeable to the shower…he'd just wait to mention the add-on activity until they got there.


End file.
